Pikachu's Wacky Adventure
by PokemonreddaBase
Summary: Pikachu embarks on an epic quest to flee the country after he commits mass murder on some innocent Magikarps. By accident, but still.


One lovely day Pikachu was down by the waterhole getting some fresh dihydrogen monoxide. While Pikachu was drinking Bulbasaur snuck up behind Pikachu and scared him. Pikachu was so shocked that he let out an electrical current that fryed all the Magikarps in the water. "Bulbasaur you idiot, look what you've done! Now I have to flee the region and change my name" said Pikachu. Bulbasaur tried to apologize but Pikachu ran off before he could say anything. Pikachu packed his bags and was off to Russia.

Pikachu was hopeful to be free in Russia, but little did Pikachu know, Russia is the furry capital of the world. As Pikachu was walking out of the airport a man in a bear costume said "Kon'nichiwa mishiranu hito, watashi no kuma no isho wa kawaidesu. De wanai?" "Nani?" replied Pikachu. The man said "Orokana amerikahito" and walked off. While Pikachu was walking, he bumped into a tall handsome figure. This person was the most beautiful thing Pikachu had ever seen in the universe. This god-man was named Lamble."Where shall I go, God?" said Pikachu in awe. "Please, call me Lamble," the titan said, "Now go forth until you reach Weeabo Mountain, from there you will meet the wise BlastHub. "I see, my god." said Pikachu. Pikachu then continued onward through the crowd of furries to Weeabo Mountain. At the bottom of the mountain Pikachu met a pink fox, which was of course just a guy in a fur suit. "You must Naruto run up the mountain to get to the top, my child." Pikachu gracefully ran up the mountain with haste.

At the top of the mountain, Pikachu was shocked at what he had seen. It was Hatsune Miku in a dog suit. "What is your buissness here, mortal?" proudly proclaimed Hatsune Miku. "I wish to seek guidance for a place to stay to hide from the law," said Pikachu, "And probably BlastHub, who I expected to be here, but here you are confusing the plot." "Just continue through this path until you come across a old looking house with a blue glow. "But that means more walking" said Pikachu. Pikachu was very lazy. "Alright, just take my hoverboard. It comes equipped with two fidget spinners as weapons. "Be careful out there, you don't know what kind of freaks, I mean furries, are out there." warned Hastsune Miku.

Pikachu proceeded onward to the house. On the way, a ghost came down and spooked him so he went to hide in a bush, but in the bush there was a hole so he fell into it. When Pikachu regained consciousness he found out it was an underground lair where there were pictures of two strange flaming towers on screens, and strange smelling plants. A man came out of the shadows. "Who goes there?" asked Pikachu. "I am not here to harm you, strange creature, just call me TBNR_Blackout." said the man. This man had a Nintendo Switch in one hand, and a strange looking shoelace in the other. "Sir, can I please leave here, I just want to be on my way to a blue glowing house." said Pikachu. "Are you sure? Before you leave I can offer you some food and drink." said TBNR_Blackout. "No, that's fine sir." said Pikachu. "No, creature, I insist. Come have some free candy on the house man." said TBNR_Blackout. "Ok I guess, I don't see why I can't wait a second and get some eats." said Pikachu.

Pikachu and TBNR_Blackout were sitting on the couch watching minecraft roleplays and eating candy and stuff. "I'm glad that you fell down here Pikachu, I've had a great time with you." Pikachu then got up to get some cheese an crackers, but he knocked over TBNR_Blackout's Nintendo Switch. The console fell to the ground with a swift crack. TBNR_Blackout stared in horror for a second, realizing that most of his measly life has been spent on that system and he has lost it all, but then he looked up at Pikachu with an angry stare. "REEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE YOU STUPID CREATURE, DO YOU NOT REALIZE WHAT YOU HAVE DONE?! GUARDS, SEIZE HIM AT ONCE!" he ranted on.

Pikachu was grabbed by TBNR_Blackout's guards, that were also dressed up as zombies, and he was thrown into the dungeon. Pikachu looked up and saw other anime girls and furries hanging from chains in cells. Pikachu had realized how bad the situation was. WILL PIKACHU ESCAPE THIS MAN'S DUNGEON? FIND OUT IN THE NEXT EPISODE OF PIKACHU'S WACKY ADVENTURE!


End file.
